


Teach

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: AU, M/M, Teachers!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Hunt prides himself on being a pretty decent Physical Education teacher. However, when one of the English department goes on paternity leave, he is left with a particularly difficult GCSE English class, who have coursework to hand in. And James knows absolutely nothing about English. Luckily, help is just next door; in the form of workaholic English teacher Niki Lauda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOW TEACHER AU. I'm surprised at how rare teacher AUs are actually, most of my time in A Level English Language/Lit was spent giggling with classmates over how "close" two of our (male) teachers were, and the fact that one would always turn up in the other's classroom during a lesson for no particular reason. Also it's cute as hell. I HAVE LITERALLY NO IDEA WHERE THIS IS GOING, so don't expect fast updates. Ciao, my darlings.

                “Mr. Lauda?”  
“Sir, sir, help me with this one...”  
“Ugh, I don’t get it!”  
“Sir?”  
“Sir, Maria’s writing me dirty notes!”  
“I am not!”  
“You _guys,_ ” Niki groaned loudly at his class, putting his hands over his ears, “One at a time. Maria, if you’re writing dirty notes you might aswell show them to the class. Dennis and Matthew, my name isn’t ‘Sir,’ and if you guys don’t get a question just put your hand up and I’ll get to you. Right,” He said, exasperated, “What’s everyone stuck on?” Although, Niki knew that already. He’d made question 3 particularly difficult for them.   
“Number 3, Sir.”  
“Right. So, _Blanche DuBois is responsible for her own downfall._ Do you all reckon that she is?”  
The boys nodded. The girls seemed in two minds. Kate, a sharp minded girl who was easily Niki’s favourite, spoke up. “That’s the problem, though. She is and she isn’t. Like, her husband’s sexuality and suicide would easily wreck anybody psychologically. But at the same time, that doesn’t excuse her getting herself fired for messing around with a student, or for being a pathological liar. You could argue that she would have got on better with Stanley if she hadn’t tried to deceive him.”  
Niki nodded appreciatively. At least _someone_ got it. “Don’t you guys remember me bringing up A03 last week?”  
Heads shook. Niki rolled his eyes.   
“No one listens to me anymore. It’s where you argue a point. That’s what this question’s for; I was testing whether you remembered or not. So what I basically want you guys to do is find a quote that argues the point one way or the other, and then contradict it with another quote, or the same one if you find a particularly good example. You’ll have to do this for whole essays when your exams and coursework come up, so you’ll need to get good at it. I’m gonna make you do a 25 marker over the weekend, so practise.”  
“You’re evil, Sir.”  
“I do it out of love.”  
“Don’t listen to him, kids. The only thing Mr. Lauda loves is himself.”   
“Haven’t you ever heard of knocking, Hunt?” Niki quipped, staring over at the well-built man who was currently darkening his doorway. “Oh, nevermind, I forgot. PE teachers don’t have manners. Or dress sense, for that matter,” He looked Mr. Hunt up and down, eyeing the tracksuit with fake disdain.   
“You’re an English teacher, and you’re wearing green socks. Don’t lecture me on personality or fashion, or I may have to embarrass you by fighting you.”  
The class laughed. They loved it when Mr. Hunt dropped by Niki’s classroom for a spot of friendly banter; it was one of the rare moments where Mr. Lauda forgot his work and relaxed. They’d ended up talking for so long that the bell went, signalling the end of the day. The class stood, and messily stuffed their work into their bags before filing out, some of the girls deliberately brushing past Mr. Hunt.   
“Hi, James,” Niki said once everyone had left, leaning back in his chair and loosening his tie. James shut the door behind him and sat on Niki’s desk. “How come you’re here? You usually have lessons this time on a Friday.”  
“Oh, it’s King’s Birthday today. So I let everyone have a 5-a-side instead of working.”  
Niki tutted, “You’re impossible sometimes. They have exams.”  
“It’s October, Niki! The exams don’t start until June. It’s not my fault there’s way too much rubbish to learn for Literature.”   
Niki opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again when he realised that James was probably right. “Really, though. Why are you in my department?”  
“God, you’re nosey. Emerson asked me to see him before the end of the day, said he’s got a favour to ask. Thought I’d pop in to say hello, and see if you knew anything about it.”  
“I’m not sure. I mean, I know his wife’s having a baby and her due date’s next week. Other than that, nothing’s going on.”  
As if on cue, Emerson walked past Niki’s room then, doing a double take when he saw James was in there with him. He ducked into the doorway waving at them both. “Hi, Niks. Thanks for coming up, James. Listen, I’ve got something to ask you. It’s a pretty big favour, so I understand if you say no.”  
“Is it to do with your wife having a baby?” James asked, unable to stop himself.   
“Well, yeah. Actually it is. I’m going on my paternity leave next Monday, and I’ve found cover for all of my classes except one.”  
Niki raised his eyebrows at Emerson quizzically. He knew exactly where this was going. Emerson’s GCSE English class was kind of infamous among the rest of the staff, as being filled with the most unteachable students in the school. In fact, the only reason Emerson was teaching them in the first place was because he drew the short straw at the start of term.   
“My GCSE English class can’t be covered by anyone else in my department, and when I looked at everyone else’s timetables I noticed that the only person who is free is you. Plus, quite a few of those kids speak pretty favourably of you. And since they have coursework that’s due to be modified before I come back, I can’t just leave them with a stranger.”  
“Now wait a minute. What are you asking me here?”  
“I’m asking you to teach them while I’m away.”   


End file.
